tubatrombonekidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Classical Album Boxset
The Classical Album Boxset by Tubatrombonekid. Listen To Audio The Home Recordings Boxset 2017 The Rock Album Boxset 2017 Albums on this Boxset Include the following. 54 The Singles.jpg 47 Bach Albums Vols 3 and 4.jpg 46 Church Service Music.jpg 45 Tuba Christmas.jpg 44 The Organ and Brass Hymnal.jpg 42 Dansery.jpg 41 The Epic Adventiues Of Golden Arrow.jpg 39 The Secrets Of Life.jpg 37 Immovable Do.jpg 80 Lo How A Rose.jpg 34 Heavy Metal.jpg 32 The Chamber Of Secrets.jpg 24 The Bach Album Vols 1 and 2.jpg 30 The Beautry Of the Music.jpg 29 Frozen In Time.jpg 28 I Be A Mountain.jpg 21Organ and Brass Show.jpg 79 Waking Up To A New Day.jpg 27 The Meaning Of Life.jpg 26 Brass Off Into A New Day.jpg 76 Classical Arragements Organ and Brass.jpg 77 Classical Arragements Brass.jpg 75 Classical Arragements Organ.jpg 25 That's The Way Life Is.jpg 22 Glory To The New Born King.jpg 18 Home On The Range.jpg 16 The Power Of The Hymns.jpg 12 Anyway The Wind Blows.jpg 11 Follow The Signs.jpg 10 The New Hymn Album.jpg 09 Second Album.jpg 08 So What The World Is Blue.jpg Track Listing So What The World Is Blue 1. So What The World Is Blue: Intro: Praise Part 1 (Pat Metheny, Lyle Mays) 1:13 2. Hymn Suite (Arranged Tubakid) 9:47 3. Fanfare For The Common Man (Aaron Copland) 1:26 4. So What (Miles Davis) 1:00 5. Fanfare From La Peri (Paul Dukas) 1:26 6. Norwegian Wood (John Lennon) 2:26 7. Second Suite In F (Gustav Holst) 1:15 8. Let It Be (Paul McCartney) 4:50 9. So What The World Is Blue (Arranged Tubakid) 10:08 10. The Glorious Day Is Here (Johann Gottfried Herder) 2:18 11. Christ The Lord Is Risen Today (Traditional) 2:55 12. Concertato On Crown Him With Many Crowns (Vaclav Nelhybel) 4:33 13. So What The World Is Blue: Conclusion: Praise Part 2 (Pat Metheny, Lyle Mays) 1:49 Total Time 45:06 Second Album 1. Clocks (Guy Berryman, Jonny Buckland, Will Champion, Chris Martin) 1:20 2. Desperado (Don Henley, Glenn Frey) 3:02 3. Let it Be (Paul McCartney) 4:19 4. Right Now (Michael Anthony, Sammy Hagar, Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen) 4:43 5. Stairway To Heaven (Robert Plant, Jimmy Page) 5:22 6. The Great Gig in the Sky (Rick Wright, Clare Torry) 4:45 7. Underwater Stages (Koju Kondo) 1:04 8. A Whiter Shade of Pale (Gary Brooker, Keith Reid, Matthew Fisher) 4:40 9. While My Guitar Gently Weeps (George Harrison) 4:32 10. Jump Eddie Van Halen, David Lee Roth, Michael Anthony, Alex Van Halen) 2:06 11. Your Song (Elton John) 4:04 12. Layla (Eric Clapton, Jim Gordon) 4:22 Total Time 44:19 The New Hymn Album 1. Christ the Lord Is Risen Today (Paul Sjolund) 2:52 2. I Sing The Almighty Power Of God (Isaac Watts) 2:13 3. Sing Praise to God Who Reigns Above (Johann Jakob Schutz) 2:54 4. For All The Saints (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 2:32 5. Lord, Whose Love Through Humble Service (Albert F. Bayly) 3:25 6. Nimrod Verison 1 (Edward Elgar) 2:31 7. God Of Grace And God Of Glory (John Hughes) 2:15 8. Bist Du Bei Mir (J.S. Bach) 4:17 9. Abide With Me (William Monk) 2:46 10. Hymn Suite (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 9:30 11. The Glorious Day Is Here (Johann Gottfried Herder) 2:11 12. A Mighty Fortress Is Our God (Martin Luther) (Version 1) 3:09 13. All Creatures Of Our God And King (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 4:09 14. Now Thank We All Our God (Johann Cruger) 2:55 15. Thine Be the Glory (George Fredric Handel) 4:09 16. Praise to the Lord, the Almighty (Joachim Neander) 2:40 17. Rhosymedre (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 4:16 18. Hosanna, Loud Hosanna (Jennette Threlfall) 3:05 19. Lo Ho A Rose (Theodore Baker) 3:12 20. A Mighty Fortress Is Our God (Martin Luther) (Version 2) 3:36 21. Nimrod (Edward Elgar) (Version 2) 2:54 22. We Thy People Praise Thee (Joseph Haydn) 4:01 23. For All The Saints (Organ/Brass) (Ralph Vaughn Willams) 2:40 24. Second Psalm (Traditional) 2:25 Total Time 1:20:37 Following The Sings 1. The Dream 5:58/Running Jumping And Hoping 3:07/A Short Trip Into The Tunnel 0:49/The Conclusion Of The Dream 5:36 2. Glowing Mariners 1:05/Sea Of Waves 0:24/Ballad On A Volcano 1:42/In The Mist Of Them All 0:55 3. A Walk On The Moon Of The... 1:29/...Land Before Time 0:47/Greater Than Them... 4:03/...Blue Dominos 3:16 4. This Can’t Go On/Flashtalk/College Bound/My Life My Way Part 1/College Bound (Reprise)/My Life My Way Part 2/Jack’s Song 5:38 5. First Dream/My Dream Of Life/Dreaming My Way/Breaking The Last Dream/Last Dream 6:11 6. Following The Signs To You Movement 1: The Dream (Alternate Verison 1) 5:29 7. Jack’s Song #1 (Alternate Version) 1:27 8. Jack’s Song #1 (Single Version) 0:46 Total Time 48:42 Anyway The Wind Blows 1. Domino Dancing 0:47 2. Ode To Gabriola (Eilen McCarthy) 2:35 3. Remain Here Forever (Version 2) 4:56 4. F Bar Blues 2:35 5. Sea Madness For Brass with Organ 3:52 6. Mayday! Mayday! 3:03 7. The Adventures Of Aliens and UFOS 2:38 8. The Depths Of Glory (Arranged Tubakid, Tubatrombonekid) 3:25 9. Wait A Second! 0:41 10. Ode To Gabriola (Eilen McCarthy) 2:30 11. The Dream Rondo 3:10 12. Anyway The Wind Blows 17:06 Total Time 47:18 The Power Of The Hymns 1. Wie Schon Der Morgenstern Leuchte (J.S. Bach) 4:20 2. Bach Chorale Prelude (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 6:44 3. Be Thou My Vision (Traditional) 2:57 4. Trumpet Voluntary (Jeremiah Clarke) 1:44 5. O Sacred Head Now Wounded (Paul Gerhardt) 2:30 6. Immortal Invisible (Traditional) 1:44 7. The Water Is Wide (Traditional) 2:38 8. Holy, Holy, Holy (Lord God Almighty) (John Dykes) 2:15 9. Finlandia (Jean Sibelius) 5:02 10. Trumpet Tune (Henry Purcell) 0:36 11. This Is My Father’s World (Traditional) 2:47 12. Alleluia (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 2:41 13. Joyful, Joyful, We Adore Thee (Ludwig Van Beethoven) 2:10 14. Shenandoah (Traditional) 1:58 15. Firebird (Igor Stravinsky) 2:39 16. Sleepers Wake (J.S. Bach) 5:09 17. Prelude from Te Deum (Marc-Antoine Charpentier) 2:16 Total Time 50:10 Home On The Range 1. The British Grenadiers (Traditional) 1:12 2. Londonderry Aire (Frederic Weatherly) 2:44 3. Adventures Of Aliens And UFOS (Tubatrombonekid) 2:39 4. Dargason (Traditional) 1:23 5. Loch Lomond (Tradtional) 1:58 6. Amazing Grace (John Newton) 3:13 7. Maple Leaf Forever (Alexander Muir) 2:38 8. Down To The River To Pray (Traditional) 2:35 9. All Through The Night (Traditional) 2:52 10. The Holy City (Michael Maybrick) 5:25 11. Home On The Range (Daniel Kelly) 1:46 12. Greensleves (Traditonal) 1:34 13. Men Of Harlech (Traditional) 1:13 14. Chester (William Billing) 1:46 15. Scotland The Brave (Traditional) 2:19 16. Spanish Conquistors (Tubatrombonekid) 2:04 17. Irish Washerwoman (Traditional) 2:07 18. The Water Is Wide (Traditional) 2:36 19. Old Dan Tucker (Traditonal) 2:19 20. Shenandoah (Traditional) 1:59 21. Fugue a la Gigue (J.S. Bach) 3:10 Total Time 49:32 The Organ And Brass Show 1. Cazaona Per Sonare No. 1 (Giovanni Gabrieli) 2:42 2. Ach Gott, vom Himmel sieh’ darein 0:44 3. Nocturno Op. 7 for Horn (Franz Straus) 4:45 4. Joy Of Man’s Desiring 2:58 5. Das alte Jahr vergangen ist 1:22 6. Canon In D Major (Johann Pachelbel) 5:56 7. Herr Jesu Christ, meins Lebens Licht 0:21 8. Fantasia In G- Gravement 4:54 9. Break Forth, O Beauteous Heavenly Light 2:31 10. Chirst lag in Todesbanden 0:43 11. Sleepers Awake 5:31 12. Bist Du Bei Mir 3:16 13. Concerto in d minor for two Violins (Movement 1) 3:33 14. Arioso 0:52 15. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 1 1:03 16. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 436 0:46 17. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 763 1:40 18. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 764 1:09 19. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 176 1:03 20. Wie Schon leuchtect der Mogenstern BWV 61 0:48 All Tracks By J.S. Bach, Expect as noted Total Time 46:24 Glory Too The New Born King 1. The Boars Head Carol (Wynkyn de Worde) 1:29 2. Hark The Herald Angels Sing (Felix Mendelssohn) 2:12 3. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Traditional) 1:38 4. Joy To The World (George Frideric Handel) 1:31 5. Angels We Have Heard On High (Traditional) 2:18 6. Here We Come A Wassaling (Traditonal) 1:59 7. It Came Upon The Midnight Clear (Arthur Seymour Sullivan) 1:57 8. O Come O Come Emmanuel (Thomas Helmore) 2:43 9. We Three Kings (John Henry Hopkins) 2:09 10. The First Noel (Traditional) 1:24 11. Go Tell It On The Mountain (Traditional) 1:34 12. Deck The Halls (Traditional) 1:57 13. Bring A Torch Jeannette Isabella (Traditional) 0:59 14. Ding Dong Merrily On High (Thoinot Arbeau) 1:56 15. Lo, How A Rose E’re Blooming (Traditional) 2:34 16. Jingle Bells (Traditional) 1:25 17. Coventry Carol (Traditional) 1:58 18. O Come and Be Faithful (John Francis Wade) 2:52 19. Sussex Carol (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 2:23 20. I Saw Three Ships (Traditional) 0:51 21. Silent Night (Francis Xaver Gruber) 2:35 Total Time 40:24 That’s The Way Life Is 1. Fire In The Hole 3:56 2. Glorious Things Of Thee Are Spoken (Franz Joseph Haydn) 3:08 3. I Be A Mountain 4:24 4. Greensleeves (Traditional) 2:51 5. Underwater Safari 6:10 6. Canzon Per Sonare #2 (Giovanni Gabrieli) 1:58 7. Music Is My Life 3:39 8. I Dreamed A Dream (Claude-Michel Schonberg) 2:56 9. That’s The Way Life Is 8:44 Total Time 37:46 Classic Arrangements 1. Church Hymn Favorites (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 12:08 2. Passacaglia and Fugue In C minor 11:30 3. Fantasia In G Major, BWV 572: Gravement 7:33 Tracks 1-3 Organ 4. Church Hymn Favorites (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 12:08 5. Passacaglia and Fugue In C minor 11:30 6. Fantasia In G Major, BWV 572: Gravement 7:33 Tracks 4-6 Brass 7. Church Hymn Favorites (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 12:08 8. Passacaglia and Fugue In C minor 11:30 9. Fantasia In G Major, BWV 572: Gravement 7:33 Tracks 7-9 Organ And Brass All Tracks By J.S. Bach, Expect As Noted Total Time 1:33:33 Brass Off Into A New Day 1. Mercur 3:38 2. Loch Lomond (Traditional) 1:59 3. 7th Chord Song 3:48 4. Remain Here Forever (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 3:22 5. Irish Washerwoman (Traditional) 2:51 6. Pieman In The Storm 5:15 7. Chester (William Billings) 1:46 8. Water Is Wide (Traditional) 2:43 9. The Aftermath Of Rome 4:21 10. Prayer Of St. Geregory (Alan Hovhaness) 4:32 11. Bryn Calfaria (William Owen) 0:52 12. That’s The Way Life Is 8:50 13. Zions Wall (Traditional) 2:01 Total Time 45:58 The Meaning Of Life 1. Speed Of Sound 0:49 2. Highs And Lows Of Life 0:05 3. Scarae Symphoniae: No. 2: Canzon Setimi Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 3:12 4. What It’s All About 0:06 5. In The Heart 4:36 6. Great Fantasia And Fugue In G minor, BWV 542 (J.S. Bach) 11:12 7. Battle Of The Saber Tooth Tiger 0:51 8. Right On Down The Hill I Go 0:08 9. Pavane (Gabriel Faure) 5:21 10. Dealing With The Tough Times 0:05 11. Understanding Life 0:08 12. The Strife Is Over (William Monk) 2:03 13. Prisoners Of Love 0:05 14. Chamber Of Secrets 0:39 15. O For The Wings Of A Dove (Felix Mendelssohn) 9:35 16. Meaning Of Life 0:32 17. The New Life 0:54 18. All Hail The Power Of Jesus’ Name (Oliver Holden) 1:59 Total Time 42:20 Waking Up To A New Day 1. Salvation Is Created, Op. 25, No. 5 (Pavel Chesnokov) 3:08 2. Prelude And Fugue In E-Flat Major: BWV 552: Praludium – Fuge (St. Anne) (J.S. Bach) 14:41 3. I Will Sing The Wondrous Story (Francis Rowley) 2:27 4. Toccata, Adagio and Fugue In C Major, BWV 564 (J.S. Bach) 14:29 5. Concerto On Crown Him With Many Crowns (Traditional, Arranged Vaclav Nelhybel) 4:32 Total Time 39:12 I Be A Mountain 1. The Earle Of Oxford’s Marche (William Byrd) 2:46 2. Air On G String (J.S. Bach) 3:58 3. All Glory, Laud And Honor (Theodulph Of Orleans, Melchoir Teschner) 1:59 4. Angels From The Realms Of Glory (James Montgomery, Henry Smart) 1:19 5. Ave Maria (J.S. Bach) 2:17 6. Come Down, O Love Divine (Bianco of Siena, Richard F. Littledale. Ralph Vaughn Williams) 1:53 7. Come Thou Almighty King (Felice de Giardini) 1:15 8. Fanfare For The Common Man (Aaron Copland) 2:20 9. Fanfare From La Peri (Paul Dukas) 2:11 10. Gnossienne No. 1 (Eril Satie) 4:38 11. Irish Tune From Country Derry (Percy Grainger) 2:20 12. Love Divine, All Loves Excelling (Charles Wesley, John Zundel) 1:51 13. Noel Suisse (Louis Claude Dasquin) 2:44 14. O For A Thousand Toungues To Sing (Charles Wesley, Carl G. Glaser, Lowell Mason) 0:46 15. Old Hundredth (Doxology) (Loys Bourgeois) 1:19 16. Shepherd’s Hey (Percy Grainger) 0:50 17. Music Is My Life 3:39 18. Underwater Safari 6:11 19. Fire In the Hole 2:09 20. I Be A Mountain 3:13 Total Time 49:38 Frozen In Time 1. Irish Washerwoman (Traditional) 2:04 2. Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez) 2:52 3. On My Own (Claude-Michel Schonberg) 3:02 4. For The First Time In Forever (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez) 3:42 5. Up To The Haunted House 4:10 6. Love Is An Open Door (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez) 1:59 7. We Shall Overcome (Traditional) 2:05 8. Let It Go (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez 3:39 9. I Dreamed A Dream (Claude-Michel Schonberg) 2:57 10. In Summer (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez) 1:44 Total Time 28:14 The Beauty Of The Music 1. Holy God, We Praise Thy Name (Traditional) 3:07 2. Breathe On Me, Breath Of Gold (Edwin Hatch, Robert Jackson) 1:44 3. The Church’s One Foundation (Samuel Wesley) 2:46 4. For The Beauty Of The Earth (Folliott S. Pierpoint) 2:10 5. How Firm A Foundation (John Rippon) 1:58 6. O God, Our Help Is Ages Past (Anonymous) 1:37 7. Spirit Of Gold, Descend Upon My Heart (Frederick C. Atkinson) 2:30 8. Amazing Grace (Traditional) 2:46 9. Break Thou The Bread Of Life (Mary A Lathbury, William Sherwin) 2:59 10. Lift Up Your Heads (Psalmodia Evangelic) 1:55 11. Rejoice, Ye Pure In Heart (Arthur Henry Messite) 2:25 12. O Worship The King (William Croft) 1:40 13. Battle Hymn Of The Republic (William Steffe) 3:21 Total Time 30:58 The Bach Album Vols 1 and 2 1. Preludium In G Major BWC 541 2:27 2. Fugue In G Major BWV 541 4:10 3. Ich hatte viel Bekümmernis BWV 21 4:02 4. O Mensch bewein dein sunder gros BWV 622 4:26 5. Siehe zu, daß deine Gottesfurcht nicht BWV 179 2:54 6. Prelude and Fugue in E Minor BWV 533 4:25 7. Bach Chorale #2 (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 6:48 8. Magnificat In D Minor BWV 733 3:36 9. Ach wie flüchtig, ach wie nichtig BWV 27 3:27 10. Jesus Christus, under Heiland In E Minor BWV 665 3:59 11. Praeludium et Fuga in C minor BWV 549 5:16 12. Fantasia in G Major BWV 572 7:39 All Tracks By J.S. Bach Total Time 53:09 The Chamber Of Secrets 1. Speed Of Sound 0:46 2. 7th Chord Song 3:46 3. In The Heart 4:39 4. Fire In The Hole 2:08 5. Pieman In The Storm 5:08 6. Mercur 3:32 7. Music Is My Life 2:10 8. The Meaning Of Life 0:31 9. The Adventures Of Aliens And UFOS 2:39 10. Battle Of The Saber Tooth Tiger 0:50 11. Underwater Safari 6:09 12. The New Life 0:53 13. I Be A Mountain 3:13 14. The Cupped Chorale 1:49 15. The Chamber Of Secrets 0:38 16. That’s The Way Life Is 8:49 Total Time 47:40 Heavy Metal 1. Bach Chorale Prelude (J.S. Bach) 6:45 2. Music Is My Life 3:44 3. Underwater Safari 6:15 4. Church Hymn Favorites (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 12:09 5. Fire In The Hole 2:14 6. Rhosymedre (Ralph Vaughan Williams) 4:25 7. I Be A Mountain 3:19 8. That's The Way Life Is 8:55 9. Fantasia In G Gravement (J.S. Bach) 5:01 Total Time 50:47 Lo How A Rose 1. We Three Kings (John H. Hopkins, Jr) 2:10 2. It Came On The Midnight Clear (Richard Storrs Willis) 2:04 3. Come and Be Faithful (John F. Wade) 2:15 4. Hark! the Herald Angels Sing (Felix Mendelssohn) 2:57 5. Joy to the World (George Frederic Handel) 1:38 6. Sussex Carol (Ralph Vaughn Williams 1:53 7. Morning Star, How Fair and Bright (J.S. Bach) 3:44 8. The First Noel (Traditional) 2:53 9. Come, O Come, Emmanuel (Thomas Helmore) 2:38 10. Lo How A Rose (Michael Praetorius) 4:05 11. Silent Night (Franz Gruber) 3:09 Total Time 29:36 Immovable Do 1. Promenade (Modest Moussorgsky) 1:26 2. Handel Suite (George Fredrick Handel) 2:29 3. Menuetto (Arcangelo Corelli) 0:39 4. Double Concerto (J.S. Bach) 8:36 5. Hoedown (Aaron Copland) 1:27 6. Minuet (Luigi Boccherini) 0:32 7. The Engulfed Cathedral (Claude Debussy) 5:04 8. The Lord's Prayer (Albert Hay Malotte) 2:42 9. One Minute Waltz (Frédéric Chopin) 0:48 10. Brandenburg Suite (J.S. Bach) 3:08 11. Canon Collins/Theme from Pride and Prejustice (Carl Davis) 4:57 12. One Hand One Heart (Leonard Bernstein) 1:15 13. Badinerie/Arioso (J.S. Bach) 3:09 14. Mozart Suite (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) 4:24 15. Minuet (Ludwig van Beethoven) 0:40 16. Ave Maria/Marche Militaire (Franz Schubert) 6:21 17. Simple Gifts (Traditional) 2:37 18. Rondeau (Jean-Joseph Mouret) 0:49 19. Firebird (Igor Stravinski) 3:13 20. Immoveable Do (Percy Aldridge Grainger 4:19 21. The Great Gate Of Kiev (Modest Moussorgsky) 4:04 Total Time 1:02:39 Secrets Of Life 1. First Suite In Eb Movement 1 Chaconne (Gustav Holst) 3:51 2. First Suite In Eb Movement 2 Intermezzo (Gustav Holst) 2:53 3. First Suite In Eb Movement 3 March (Gustav Holst) 2:44 4. Juices Wild The Power Of Juice 2:47 5. Secrets Of Life 7:10 6. I Want To Walk As The Child Of The Light (Kathleen Thomerson) 4:09 7. Layla (Eric Clapton, Jim Gordon) 6:50 8. Second Suite In F Movement 1: March (Gustav Holst) 4:45 9. Second Suite In F Movement 2: Song Without Words (Gustav Holst) 2:36 10. Second Suite In F Movement 3: Song of the Blacksmith (Gustav Holst) 1:25 11. Second Suite In F Movement 4: Fantasia on the Dargason (Gustav Holst) 2:59 Total Time 42:10 The Epic Adventures Of Golden Arrow 1. Song Of The Bells Part 1 (Thom Ritter George) 4:11 2. Zoomtu 5:01 3. The Black-Note Stomp 4:13 4. The Great Blue Sky 3:37 5. Up To The Haunted House 4:05 6. The Wind Calls Your Name 3:50 7. Mercur 3:33 8. Taking A Walk Up The Stairs 5:04 9. That's The Way Life Is (Different Instrument Mix) 8:55 10. In Memory Of.. 4:05 11. Song Of The Bells Part 2 (Thom Ritter George) 0:49 Total Time 47:23 The Danserye 1. The Duke of Marlborough Fanfare (Percy Grainger) 2:38 2. Swansea Town (Traditional) 2:27 3. Claudy Banks (Traditional) 2:09 4. I'll Love My Love (Traditional) 1:51 5. Song Of The Blacksmith (Traditional) 1:41 6. Dargason (Traditional) 1:08 7. Horkstow Grange (Percy Grainger) 2:36 8. The Brisk Young Sailor (Percy Grainger) 1:30 9. The Lost Lady Found (Percy Grainger) 6:17 10. In Dulci Jubilo (J.S. Bach) 1:43 11. Sonata à 5 (Giovanni Gabrieli) 5:00 12. The Danserye I: La Morisque (Tylman Susato) 0:56 13. The Danserye II: Bergerette (Tylman Susato) 1:36 14. The Danserye III: Les Quatre Branles (Tylman Susato) 1:23 15. The Danserye IV: Fagot (Tylman Susato) 1:40 16. The Danserye V: Den Hoboecken Dans (Tylman Susato) 0:45 17. The Danserye VI: Ronde & Salterelle (Tylman Susato) 1:41 18. The Danserye VII: Ronde & Aliud (Tylman Susato) 1:08 19. The Danserye VIII: Basse danse (Tylman Susato) 1:33 20. The Danserye IX: Pavane: La Battaille' (Tylman Susato) 5:10 Total Time 44:52 The Organ and Brass Hymnal 1. On This Day Earth Shall Ring (Gustav Holst) 2:41 2. All Things Bright and Beautiful (Martin Shaw) 3:19 3. Canzon Noni Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 3:06 4. Where Cross The Crowded Ways of Life (William Gardiner) 1:44 5. All Hail the Power of Jesus' Name (James Ellor) 2:34 6. Canzon Primi Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 3:21 7. Go Forward, Christian Soldier (Henry T. Smart) 2:15 8. All Praise To Our Redeeming Lord (Sylvanus B. Pond) 1:17 9. Sonata Octavi Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 4:20 10. Nun Komm der Heiden Heiland (J.S. Bach) 2:39 11. O For A Heart To Praise My God (Thomas Haweis) 1:46 12. Savior of the Nations, Come (J.S. Bach) 1:25 13. Canzon Duodecimi Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 3:46 14. All Praise To Thee, For Thou, O King (Charles Villiers Stanford) 1:46 15. Come Christians Join To Sing (Austin C. Lovelace) 1:53 16. Canzon Quarti Toni (Giovanni Gabrieli) 3:10 17. Canzon Septimi Et (Giovanni Gabrieli) 2:55 18. Sonata Pian E Forte (Giovanni Gabrieli) 4:27 Total Time 48:24 Tubachristmas 1. Joy To The World (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:18 2. Come, Sweet Death (Arranged Ed Sauter) 0:53 3. The First Noel (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:45 4. Good Christian Men (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 2:31 5. Deck The Halls (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:10 6. O Christmas Tree (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 1:25 7. It Came On The Midnight Clear (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:11 8. Break Forth O Heavenly Light (Arranged Alec Wilder) 0:40 9. Angels We Have Heard On High (Arranged Alec Wilder) 0:45 10. The Holy And The Ivy (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:05 11. Carol Of The Bells (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 2:57 12. O Come, O Come Emmanuel (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:51 13. We Three Kings (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:52 14. Bring A Torch (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 1:19 15. The Wassail Song (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:06 16. Good King Wenceslas (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:22 17. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Arranged Alec Wilder) 2:33 18. O Come, All Ye Faithful (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:26 19. Hark The Herald Angels Sing (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 1:45 20. Lo How A Rose (Arranged Alec Wilder) 1:10 21. Silent Night (Arranged Alec Wilder) 2:00 22. Jingle Bells (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 3:18 23. We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Arranged Norlan Bewley) 0:58 24. Christmas For A Day (Boars Head Carol/Coventry Carol/Ding Dong Merrily On High/O Holy Night/Sussex Carol/Come, Thou Long Expected Jesus/Wexford Carol) (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 11:21 Total Time 47:41 Church Service Music 1. Fantasy On Nun Danket (J.S. Bach) 3:20 2. Canzon Primi Toni a 8 (Giovanni Gabrieli) 5:50 3. Laudate Dominum (Camille Saint-Saens) 3:14 4. Come Christians Join To Sing (Traditional) 2:39 5. Engleberg (Charles Stanford) 3:54 6. O Come Divine Messiah (Traditional) 2:59 7. Nun Danket Alle Got (J.S. Bach) 4:19 8. Wie Schon Leuchtet der Morgenstern (J.S. Bach) 1:36 9. Praise God From Whom All Blessing Flow (Traditional) 1:18 10. Holy Holy Holy (John Bacchus Dykes) 2:39 11. Intro To Postlude (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 0:15 12. Rondeau From Abdelazer (Henry Purcell) 2:32 13. Postlude On Easter Hymn (Charles Stanford) 3:36 Total Time 38:21 The Bach Album Vols 3 and 4 1. Erhalt uns, Herr, bei deinem Wort BWV 1098 2:43 2. Aus tiefer Not schrei ich zu dir BWV 1099 1:57 3. Nun komm, der HeidenHeiland BWV 599 1:03 4. Gott, durch deine Güte BWV 600 1:06 5. Herr Christ, der einge Gottes-Sohn BWV 601 1:31 6. Komm, Heiliger Geist BWV 652 8:23 7. Lob sei dem allmächtigen Gott BWV 602 0:42 8. Mit Fried' und Freud' ich fahr' dahin BWV 616 1:34 9. Herr Gott, nun schleuß den Himmel auf BWV 617 2:13 10. An Wasserflüssen Babylon BWV 653 2:30 11. Hilf, Gott, daß mir's gelinge BWV 624 1:21 12. Christ lag in Todesbanden BWV 625 1:29 13. Schmücke dich, o liebe Seele BWV 654 7:28 14. Trio super Nun komm' der Heiden Heiland BWV 660 2:29 15. Trio super Herr Jesu Christ, dich zu uns wend BWV 655 3:33 16. Wir danken dir, Herr Jesu Christ BWV 623 0:44 17. Jesus Christus, unser Heiland, der den Tod überwand BWV 626 0:49 18. Christus, der uns selig macht BWV 620 1:48 19. Da Jesus an dem Kreuze stund BWV 621 1:16 20. Nun danket Alle Gott BWV 657 2:57 21. Erstanden ist der heil'ge Christ BWV 628 0:40 22. Erschienen ist der herrliche Tag BWV 629 0:46 23. Von Gott will ich nicht lassen BWV 658 3:19 24. Komm, Gott, Schöpfer, Heiliger Geist BWV 667 2:00 25. Christe, du Lamm Gottes BWV 619 0:49 26. Nun komm' der Heiden Heiland BWV 659 4:02 27. Komm, Gott Schöpfer, Heiliger Geist BWV 631 0:42 28. Herr Jesu Christ, dich zu uns wend BWV 632 0:57 29. Allein Gott in der Höh' sei Her BWV 662 6:15 30. In dich hab ich gehoffet, Herr BWV 640 0:49 31. Wenn wir in höchsten Nöten sein BWV 64 11:40 32. Allein Gott in der Höh' sei Ehr BWV 663 5:03 33. Liebster Jesu, wir sind hier BWV 634 1:33 34. Dies sind die heil'gen zehn Gebot BWV 635 1:15 35. Trio super Allein Gott in der Höh' sei Ehr BWV 664 4:47 36. Jesus Christus, unser Heiland BWV 666 3:14 37. Liebster Jesu, wir sind hier BWV 633 1:33 38. Vater unser im Himmelreich BWV 636 1:14 39. Vor deinen Thron tret' ich BWV 668 1:49 40. Wer nur den lieben Gott läßt walten BWV 642 1:18 41. Alle Menschen müssen sterben BWV 643 1:25 42. Ach wie nichtig, ach wie flüchtigBWV 644 0:41 43. Mensch, bewein dein Sünde groß 4:28 44. Durch Adams Fall ist ganz verderbt BWV 637 1:32 45. Es ist das Heil uns kommen her BWV 638 0:55 46. Lamm Gottes, unschuldig BWV 618 3:37 47. Heut triumphieret Gottes Sohn BWV 630 1:13 48. Ich ruf zu dir, Herr Jesu Christ BWV 639 2:03 49. Christ ist erstanden BWV 627 3:27 All Tracks By J.S. Bach Total Time 2:09:02 EPS Singles and B Sides 1. The Cupped Chorale (Organ) 1:52 2. The Cupped Chorale (Organ/Brass) 1:51 Tracks 1 and 2 From The Single The Cupped Chorale 2011 Total Time 3:43 3. Prelude from Te Deum (Original Edited Version) (Traditional) 2:58 4. Prelude from Te Deum (Organ) (Traditional) 2:20 5. Prelude from Te Deum (Brass) (Traditional) 2:20 6. Prelude from Te Deum (Original) (Traditional) 9:46 Tracks 3-6 From The EP Prelude From Te Deum 2011 Total Time 17:24 7. The Farm Arrangement (Traditional) 3:50 Track 7 From The Single The Farm Arrangement 2011 8. The Aftermath Of Rome 5:05 9. Second Psalm (Traditional) 2:26 Tracks 8 and 9 From The Single The Aftermath Of Rome 2012 Total Time 7:31 10. The Black-Note Stomp 4:13 Track 10 From The Single The Black-Note Stomp 2012 11. We Shall Overcome (Organ/Brass) (Traditional) 2:05 12. We Shall Overcome (Organ) (Traditional) 2:05 Tracks 11 and 12 From The Single We Shall Overcome 2012 Total Time 4:10 13. Christmas For Brass (Traditional) 10:24 14. Christmas For Organ (Traditional) 10:24 Tracks 13-14 From The Single Christmas For Brass 2012 Total Time 20:48 15. Mercur 3:33 Track 15 From The Single Mercur 2013 16. Pieman In The Storm Track 16 From The Single Pieman In The Storm 2013 17. That’s The Way Life Is (Single Version) 3:45 18. That’s The Way Life Is (Organ/Brass) 8:43 19. That’s The Way Life Is (Brass) 8:43 20. That’s The Way Life Is (Saxophones) 8:44 21. That’s The Way Life Is (Piano) 3:45 Tracks 17-21 From The Single That’s The Way Life Is 2013 Total Time 24:57 22. Tubaman Suite (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 11:08 Track 22 From The Single Tubaman Suite 2013 23. Up To The Haunted House 4:05 24. That’s The Way Life Is (Different Instrument Mix) 8:55 Tracks 23-24 From The Single Up To The Haunted House 2013 Total Time 13:00 25. Bill Street Blues 1:08 26. Blues For Kay 4:27 Tracks 25 and 26 From The EP That's The Way The Waves Go 2013 Total Time 5:35 27. 7th Chord Song 3:53 28. Remain Here Forever 6:44 Tracks 27-28 From The Single 7th Chord Song 2013 Total Time 10:37 29. The Great Blue Sky 3:37 Track 29 From The Single The Great Big Blue Sky 2015 29. Song Of The Bells (Part 1) (Thom Ritter George) 4:11 30. Domino Dancing 0:28 31. Following The Signs To You 12:02 32. Mayday 1:42 33. Watching You Like A Hawk 2:34 34. F Bar Blues 1:34 35. Sea Madness 2:26 36. When The Wind Calls Your Name 3:50 37. Song Of The Bells (Part 2) (Thom Ritter George) 0:49 Tracks 29-37 From The EP When The Wind Calls Your Name 2015 Total Time 29:36 38. In Memory Of.. 4:05 39. Fix You (Guy Berryman, Jonny Buckland, Will Champion, Chris Martin) 4:49 40. You'll Never Walk Alone (Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II ) 4:07 41. All My Love (Robert Plant, John Paul Jones) 5:14 42. How Great Thou Art (Traditional) 5:23 Tracks 38-42 From The EP In Memory Of… 2015 Total Time 24:08 43. Zoomtu 5:01 44. Comfort, Comfort Now My People (Johann Schop) 0:56 45. Rejoice! Rejoice, Believers (Johann M. Haydn) 0:39 46. From Heaven Above to Earth I Come (Martin Luther) 0:21 47. Savior of the Nations, Come (Martin Luther) 1:45 48. La Fanciulla Del West Ch'Ella Mi Creda (Organ) (Giacomo Puccini) 2:31 Tracks 43-48 From The EP Zoomtu 2015 Total Time 11:13 49. When In Our Music God Is Glorified (Arranged Ed Rutschman, Tubatrombonekid) 1:27 50. When In Our Music God Is Glorified (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 1:52 Tracks 49 and 50 From The Single When In Our Music God Is Glorified 2015 Total Time 3:19 51. Psalm 2 (Traditional) 2:17 52. II Est Bel Et Bon (Pierre Passereau) 1:27 53. Fantasia On Fanfare For The Common Man (Traditional) 11:35 54. It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (Traditional) 2:29 Tracks 51-54 From The Boxset The Singles 2016 Total Time 17:48 55. Jack's Engelberg (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 3:59 Track 55 From The Single Ace Decade 2017 56. Over The Rainbow (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (2009) 1:29 57. Findlandia (2011) (Jean Sibielus) 4:57 58. The Brass Thing (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (2011) 8:01 59. Brass In The Dark (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (2011) 12:36 60. Fantasia In G Major (J.S. Bach) (Gravement) (Updated 2014) 4:55 61. Hymn Suite (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (Updated 2014) 7:09 62. Bach Chorale Suite (Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (Updated 2014) 6:39 63. The Danserye I: La Morisque (Brass) (2016) 1:09 64. The Danserye II: Bergerette (Brass) (2016) 0:43 65. The Danserye III: Les Quatre Branles (Brass) (2016) 2:34 66. The Danserye IV: Fagot (Brass) (2016) 2:32 67. The Danserye V: Den Hoboecken Dans (Brass) (2016) 2:02 68. The Danserye VI: Ronde & Salterelle (Brass) (2016) 1:25 69. The Danserye VII: Ronde & Aliud (Brass) (2016) 1:03 70. The Danserye VIII: Basse danse (Brass) (2016) 1:40 71. The Danserye IX: Pavane: La Battaille' (Brass) (2016) 5:15 72. The Danserye I: La Morisque (Organ/Brass) (2016) 1:09 73. The Danserye II: Bergerette (Organ/Brass) (2016) 0:43 74. The Danserye III: Les Quatre Branles (Organ/Brass) (2016) 2:34 75. The Danserye IV: Fagot (Organ/Brass) (2016) 2:32 76. The Danserye V: Den Hoboecken Dans (Organ/Brass) (2016) 2:02 77. The Danserye VI: Ronde & Salterelle (Organ/Brass) (2016) 1:25 78. The Danserye VII: Ronde & Aliud (Organ/Brass) (2016) 1:03 79. The Danserye VIII: Basse danse (Organ/Brass) (2016) 1:40 80. The Danserye IX: Pavane: La Battaille' (Organ/Brass) (2016) 5:15 81. Mathis der Maler 3. Versuchung des heiligen Antonius Alleuia (Brass) (2017) (Paul Hindemith) 4:15 82. Mathis der Maler 3. Versuchung des heiligen Antonius Alleuia (Organ/Brass) (2017) (Paul Hindemith) 4:15 83. Mathis der Maler 3. Versuchung des heiligen Antonius Alleuia (Organ) (2017) (Paul Hindemith) 4:15 84. Chorle Be Thou My Vision (Jack Stamp, Arranged Tubatrombonekid) (2017) 3:20 85. St Anne (Brass) (J.S. Bach, Arranged By Tubatrombonekid) (2017) 6:14 86. St Anne (Organ) (J.S. Bach, Arranged By Tubatrombonekid) (2017) 6:14 Tracks 56-86 Previously Unreleased Total Time 1:51:05 Outtakes 1. Londonderry Air 2:45 2. Shenandoah 2:01 Tracks 1-2 Brassoff Outtakes 3. That's The Way Life Is (Draft #1) 0:15 4. That's The Way Life Is (Draft #2) 0:17 5. That's The Way Life Is (Draft #3) ) 0:17 6. That's The Way Life Is (Alternate) 8:52 Tracks 3-6 From That’s The Way Life Is 2013 Outtakes Total Time 9:41 7. Tuba Tune (C.S. Lang) 2:27 8. Smash Them Up 0:02 9. Life Without Wheels 0:04 10. Promises Broken 0:04 Tracks 7-10 From The Meaning Of Life 2014 Outtakes Total Time 2:37 11. Christmas For Brass Suite 10:24 Tracks 11 From Lo How A Rose 2014 Outtake Total Time 13:54 All Tracks By Tubatrombonekid, expect as noted